Stat Comparison
The Stat Comparison is a table built to compare all the Dragon stats with the indication if the Dragon is below (↓'''), close to (≈'), or above ('↑') the average of each stat - this means that a Dragon can have a below average Max. Speed but an above average Ptich Rate. Simply because a dragon's overall (average) stat is below average does not mean it is a "bad racer"; it is commonly accepted that max speed, pitch rate, turn rate and acceleration are a better indication of a dragon's racing ability. 'Note' Please be aware that while the following stats are accurate to the information provided in-game, '''the information provided in-game is not always accurate to a dragon's actual performance'. This applies to racing stats and the firepower stat; the Shot Limit and Base Damage are all fully accurate to a dragon's true stats, while the Fire Range was done by players by using the peices of ice by the target dummies at Training Grounds. The best way to test a dragon's Racing stats is to test it out in Thunder Run Racing and the Battle stats in dummies at The School and Training Grounds. Below is a short list of the most popular or useful dragons for racing and battling, for information purpose only. Racing Always try your dragons on different tracks. While some are great for closed tracks with lots of curves, other are faster in tracks with long straight sections. As the track you are given in MMO is random, choose a dragon that performs well in most of them. The following list is of popular and fast dragons that you will likely meet in racing. #Sand Wraith #Light Fury #Woolly Howl #Flightmare #Shockjaw Battling There are some dragons that performs extremely well consistently, awarding you gold no matter what ship you encounter, and how many other players are battling together with you. (Other dragons might be added in the future) #Scauldron #Prickleboggle #Changewing 'Table Notes' *Critical Damage wasn't added as it only doubles the Base Damage, therefore, there's no need to track them down; *Titan Boost is how much the Titan Stage increases the Base Damage, if a Dragon has 11 as Base Damage and the Titan has 13 of Base Damage, it means the Titan boosted the damage by 2; *'Each stat has its own average and it was all calculated in an Excel file' - if one wishes to check the Excel file for further check in on the accuraty, feel free to contact a local SoD Wiki Staff; *Even if Toothless has an Alpha Stage as oppsoed to a Titan, it still counts as Titan Boost; *'Max. Health has been removed due to the difficulty in collecting said resource', which emans only when we get either all the Level 30 stats or the Level 50 cap stats we can add the Combat stats and the Max. Health stats. Stat_Comparison/Racing|Racing Stats Stat_Comparison/Battle|Battle Stats Stat_Comparison/Combat|Combat Stats Changelog *July 30th, 2015: An update was made to the stats so that they display "more accurate reads" on the dragons' stats; *November 24th, 2015: An update added the Battles Events, adding battle stats on the dragons' stats; *July 4, 2018: The table finally caught up to current events; *March 10th, 2019: Proper average stats have been calculated and it's now all more up-to-date and calculated; *June 10th, 2019: A note regarding the outdated Number 5 Dragons list for the Races and Battles was added; *November 17th, 2019: Updated list of Racing and Battling Dragons, Combat Dragons will soon be added; *December 6th, 2019: Stats are now properly divided by the main 3 Categories (Racing, Battle and Combat), while Racing and Battle have been completed, the Combat Stats Table will soon be added. Category:Guides